Conventional stacked die assembly methods involve die-to-die (D2D) assembly when the top die extends beyond the perimeter or boundary (e.g., area) of the bottom die. Die-to-wafer (D2W) assembly, however, is preferable to D2D for cost reasons. One option to enable D2W assembly for such die stacks is to space out the lower die on the semiconductor wafer to allow D2W bonding. However, the large gaps between the lower die results in a loss of otherwise available die area. Another D2W option involves creating a “reconstituted wafer” formed by bonding the smaller die to a carrier wafer to achieve the needed spacing prior to bonding the top die thereon.